


Dribs and Drabs (make a quilt)

by schwertlilie



Series: "Just Me" [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Genderplay, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt reflects on life, relationships, & presentation.. and why Alfred seems to like gender fuckery so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribs and Drabs (make a quilt)

(1)

Matt wears a pantsuit to a world meeting. He answers to Matthew or Matt, carries a plain leather briefcase, and has a chunky watch on his wrist.

He can feel Alfred's eyes on him all day; that night, Alfred asks Matt to keep the binder on during sex.

 

(2)

When Matt wears a skirt, it's usually for a special occasion - when Arthur is visiting, or when Matt wants Alfred's attention. Matt will take "Mathilda" and "she" from Arthur, but no one else, not even Alfred.

Matt has never understood Alfred's obsession with Matt's skirts, but guesses that Alfred just likes a good genderfuck.

Or maybe a good fuck. It isn't really clear.

 

(3)

When Matt's in the mood for wild sex, Matt wears a binder and a skirt; something about it drives Alfred up the wall. Alfred can't keep his hands off of Matt, not in meetings or hallways or bedrooms, not that Matt minds. 

 

(4)

Matt likes the naughts. Makeup has become acceptable for men again, at least a little bit, and the stares aren't _quite_ so bad when Matt decides to combine eyeliner and a man's blazer.

When Matt sees a new variation on smoky eyes, Matt calls Elizabeta to help figure out how to do it. The result looks absolutely ridiculous when paired with Matt's wife beater; after they collapse into giggles, they clean it up and tone it down, ending up with forest green eye shadow and pale silver highlighter. When Matt wears it to the next G8 meeting, paired with a grey skirt and a plum shirt, Francis gives an approving nod and Alfred doesn't notice the difference.

(That's okay with Matt - it's nice to have something to play with that doesn't automatically lead to wild & crazy hotel sex every night.)

(Not that there's anything wrong with _that_ , either.)

 

(5)

Kumajirou only recognises Matt when Matt's done up as Matthew. The rest of the time it's "Who?" and "What's your name?"

(If Matt says it's okay, that it's just the way the bear is, it's a lie.)

 

(6)

Matt knows that going back to "Matt" from "Mathilda" in the 1930s confused (confuse _s_ ) the other nations - even Poland keeps his cross-dressing to his spare time, keeps it away from work. The others forget who Matt is, forget who represents Canada. And Matt's okay with it.. as long as they don't mix Matt up with Alfred. 

(Matt once told Arthur: Better to be oneself and forgotten than to be remembered for a mask. It was the first time Arthur understood, and the last time he tried to force Matt to be Mathilda to the rest of the world.)

 

(7)

Alfred never pushes Matt to be more masculine or feminine. He lets Matt dip toes into each pool on Matt's own terms, never pushes Matt into one or holds Matt in the other. Sure, he gets turned on by seeing Matt in a skirt, or a skirt and a binder; he also gets turned on by Matt standing nude in the shower, by the way Matt's breasts smoosh against his chest when Matt gives him a hug, and by that hungry glint in Matt's eyes when Matt has something good planned.

Alfred never makes Matt choose to be Matthew or Mathilda, and Matt loves him for it.


End file.
